In a corporate environment, there are various scenarios when a request is generated. This request is communicated through various modes of communication such as email, messages, websites, servers, calls etc. These requests sometime contains a lot of critical and important information. Sometimes, these information require quick and timely attention. In addition to that, a lot of confidential data is also being communicated, therefore, the information communicated over these channels must be secure. The requests are generated in the system either proactively or reactively by a user. These requests need to be attended by an authentic stakeholder such as a senior or an admin person, before it is attended.
In such cases the current practice involves, the authentic stakeholder access his/her desktop or laptop, logging in to the system, going to the web location or path where the request has been arrived and then taking an action on the request. But there are various scenario, where the desktop is not accessible to the senior. This results in delay from the side of authentic stakeholder in attending the request. In case of emergency, a system/framework is required which can provide a capability to the user to take action from any other channel other than the desktop/laptop.
Generally, the information is available in the graphical system, but user needs to search through records to attend the request which requires action. The existing communication via Email or SMS is supported however the channels are passively used as they are not actionable. Further security of data may be compromised over these channels. In addition to that, there is also demand of portable applications which can be carried easily over a smart phones. Portable application creation for smart phones and tablets requires additional effort and may be complicated based on the present design of ERP. In the existing systems, even if the user has the information which is already communicated via other channels, he/she still needs to go through redundant number of steps to take action.